The invention relates generally to work vehicles, and specifically, to removable panels on autonomous work vehicles.
Work equipment, such as agricultural vehicles (e.g., tractors) and implements (e.g., tillers, seeders, etc.), may be used to perform tasks at work sites, such as in an agricultural operation (e.g., farm). The work vehicles may be capable of manned and/or unmanned (e.g., autonomous) operation. For example, some work vehicles may only be capable of manned operation, while others may be capable of manned or autonomous operation. Typically, work vehicles that are manned by an operator include a control interface that is disposed within a cab of a vehicle. The operator interacts directly with the control interface to control operation of the vehicle and/or the implement. It would be beneficial, for example, to improve protection of the control interface.